


Date in the Aquarium

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based on that one spray, Blowjobs, Junkrat tries to be romantic for once, M/M, Oral Sex, The gang breaks into an aquarium, They taunt sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: It was the perfect date, or at least that what heheard.Junkrat and Roadhog break into an aquarium.





	Date in the Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

> Junkrat and Roadhog break into an aquarium.
> 
> HELLO HI, i am like, 2 weeks late, but this is very much based on that one summer spray of Roadhog saving junkrat from a big shark ahahaha.
> 
> This is kinda late but i had a lot of fun writing it!! I hope you guys like it too!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! hope y'all like it!!

It was the perfect date, or at least that what he _heard_.

Junkrat wasn’t someone who was too much into romance. What was the point? He rather go straight to the point. Sure, kisses and touches are good and nice, but he just felt like there was no time. 

But Roadhog had made a comment the other day

They had just finished fucking after a succesfull heist, and Roadhog snorted loudly. “It wouldn’t kill you to be more romantic next time.”

Fine. The pig wants romance, he is going to get _romance_, alright. 

“Where we going, rat?” Roadhog asked, as they sneaked around in the darkness.

“It’s a surprise!” he laughed. Honestly it was a miracle he had managed to convince Roadhog to follow suit without having to explain what they were actually going to do. 

It took Junkrat a while to figure out how to do a “romantic” gesture. Normally in the outback, just not killing someone and letting them touch you could be considered romantic. This wasn’t the Australia, however. He hated admitting it, but they had mellowed out a little bit. It really did wonders for your mental health to not have to be on alert 24/7. Still, habits die hard. 

“Aha!” Junkrat said, as they came across a tall concrete wall. 

“We climb it?” Roadhog asked. 

“Nah, we follow it.” If Junkrat wasn’t wrong, the door he was looking for should be close. 

They followed the wall for about a minute, until they reached their destination. Junkrat could see the outline of the door, but there was a camera on top of it, keeping watch. 

“Security guards? People keeping watch?” Roadhog asked, assuming Junkrat knew the situation already. 

He did, in fact. He chuckled. “No guards, they check the feed each mornin’.”

“Hmph, idiots.” Roadhog said, before swinging his hook. It wrapped around the camera, and destroyed it as he pulled. 

“Can ye do the honors?” Junkrat asked, as he pointed at the locked metallic door.

Roadhog went over and pried it open with no issue. The door read “Emergency Exit- do not enter.”

“Where is this?” Roadhog asked, curiously throwing the floor off the side.

“Ah-ah-ah! Ya enter and ye will find out.”

He proceeded to let Roadhog enter first, the man incredulous and slightly annoyed. Hopefully the surprise was worth the wait. Junkrat entered immediately after Roadhog, barely able to hold his excitement. 

The “hallway” was tunnel shaped, glass instead of concrete. It housed thousands and thousands of fish that swam through the water unaware that it was the middle of the night. The lights inside the massive tank illuminated the hallway with soft blue lights. Junkrat could hear the sound of the water all above them, and he had to admit he was a _little_ claustrophobic, but it really was beautiful. 

“Whoa…” Roadhog raised his hand and touched the curved glass above them. Fishes of several beautiful colors passed and looked at him, some even gathering near the hand until Roadhog retreated it.

“Ya said tha’ other day that ya wish I was more romantic,” Junkrat snorted, going towards the glass as well, pressing his nose against it as more fish swam by. “Heard some sheilas the other day sayin’ this place was romantic as all get out. Ya like it?”

Roadhog went very quiet, the quiet he gets when he is genuinely touched by something. His fingers traced the glass gently, watching the fish pass by.

“I haven’t been in aquarium since-”

Since Before.

“It’s beautiful, rat.” He turned to look at the young man, and patted him on the head. “Thank you.”

“Awh, I knew ya would like it!” he beamed. “Come on, let’s see all these fish!”

They ventured through the aquarium. The lights inside the tanks illuminated their way. Junkrat had never seen so many fish in his life- hell he didn’t even know there were _so_ many kinds. Part of him wondered how they tasted.

One thing led to another, and they were standing in front of the shark tank. It was absolutely massive, and Junkrat could see the shadow of the shark swimming far. 

Alright, enough romance. 

Soon enough Junkrat was on his knees, undoing Roadhog’s belt. The blue light coming from the shark tank made a lovely hue on Roadhog’s cock. Roadhog’s huge hand softly caressed his hair, guiding him slowly as Junkrat took him inch by inch. 

His tongue pressed against the underside of his thick penis, and Junkrat could feel his own cock hardening in his pants. He shoved his left hand under his pants, playing with himself as he sucked at Roadhog, drool spilling from the corners of his mouth.

Roadhog made delicious sounds, body trembling as Junkrat sucked on him, careful not to scrape his teeth on his skin. Roadhog’s grip on his head became stronger, not enough to really hurt but it sent electric sparks down Junkrat’s spine. 

Soon enough, Roadhog gripped him really hard, leaving Junkrat with his nose pressed against his belly. Hot cum shot down his throat, and he swallowed it all. The warmth feeling of Roadhog’s seed going down his throat was enough to make Junkrat come too, luckily he had slipped his pants down so he didn't soil them, instead his spunk splattering the floor.

“Ya enjoyin’ yerself?” Junkrat smiled, getting up and cleaning the last bits of cum off his face as he put his pants back on. 

“Very much,” Roadhog chuckled. “Thanks, rat.”

“See? I can be romantic!” he said, trying to not step on the cum he left on the floor. 

“We should be going soon,” Roadhog added. “Morning is coming.”

“Oi I think there is an exit ‘ere, so we don’t gotta go all the way back.”

He pointed to a particular set of doors. Before waiting for Roadhog’s answer he went over and opened them, Roadhog following suit. 

They entered the outside area, but it looked like it was still part of the park itself. There were a pair of concrete stairs to the side, which Junkrat wasted no time climbing. 

“Oh Hog, ye gotta look at this!” Junkrat almost screamed when he reached the top. “It’s tha top of the shark tank!”

It looked like an exhibition area, since there were concrete seats like an outdoor stadium. The top of the tank was obviously closed, but it looked like there were segments you could open to feed the sharks and the like. 

“Oi Hog look at this!” Junkrat hopped over the protective rail, landing on top of the covered tank. He could see the lights coming from inside, and a shadow swimming slowly. “It’s like one of those boats with glass on tha’ bottom!”

“Rat, get off there.” Roadhog urged. 

“Relax! It must be real though, roight? Like it ain’t gonna break just like glass. They keep sharks in ‘ere!” Junkrat lightly tapped his peg leg against the glass. “Nothin’ to worry about!”

He was at the center of the tank now, lightly tapping the tank. “Wonder what these things eat, eh? Probably other fish. Ya think they feed them the old fish from inside?”

“Rat, get back here. It’s dangerous.” 

“Fine, fine, I’ll-”

Before he finished his sentence, something slammed under him, making him fall face first against the glass. Before he could get up once more, whatever hit him slammed the glass under him once more, making him bounce off it. 

Junkrat scrambled to his back and crawled back as he saw the huge White Shark slam itself against the glass once more, definitely fracturing it a bit. 

“Holy shit!”

“Junkrat! Get out of there!” 

Junkrat scrambled to his feet, but once more fell with the impact of the shark finally shattering the ground. The glass cracked under Junkrat, but it all happened too fast. Before he could even react, he had already fallen to the water with the shark making a beeline to him.

He was hit with the too familiar feeling of Roadhog’s metal hook wrapping around him, and pulling. It hurt, because of course it hurts to get yaned with a hook but he rather hurt a little than be shark chum.

The shark managed to bite down on his peg leg, however, and a deadly game of tug of war started between the shark and Roadhog.

“Ah fuck fuck fuck!” Junkrat screamed, feeling the teeth of the hook dig deeper into his skin, blood already flowing from the punctures. But his thigh was burning too, and he felt like the shark was going to jank off his hips. 

“Hold on…!” Roadhog screamed, muscles bulging trying to win over the shark. 

Junkrat quickly pawed at his right thigh, trying his best to de-attach the prosthetic, but it as difficult as he was being jerked around so much. 

Finally, the shark pulled so hard it ripped the prosthetic off Junkrat’s thigh. It really fucking hurt, but as soon as the shark stole his peg leg he was violently yanked away by Roadhog. 

Roadhog quickly grabbed him, pulling him away from the tank as the Shark kept chewing on his prosthetic leg. Junkrat’s stump was raw from all the friction, and his entire body hurt from being yanked like a ragdoll.

“I think it’s time to go,” Roadhog said as he clearly was coming down from the adrenaline rush.

“Yeah- I don’t like this place anymore.

Junkrat was pretty rough looking, blood on his torso from Roadhog’s hook, and bruised all over. Not to mention he lacked his leg, so he wouldn’t be able to walk back to their hideout.

“Carry me?”

“Idiot…” Roadhog whispered, as he scooped Junkrat up in his arms, walking towards the exit. By now all the cameras must have recorded them, not to mention they will obviously notice the pegleg their shark is chewing on. But at this point they didn’t really care, just wanting to go home.

“What a romantic date! My man saved me from a shark attack!” Junkrat hollered, arms wrapped around Roadhog’s neck as they approached the main wall. “My hero…”

“Shark attack you provoked,” Roadhog said, and without saying anything more, he threw Junkrat over the other side of the wall.

“Hey wh-Fuck! Ow!” He landed on his ass, and it hurt his already mangled body. “Fucking asshole!”

Roadhog quickly climbed over the wall and landed next to Junkrat, scooping him up once more as they made their way.

“Ya asshole, that was rude.”

Roadhog snorted. “Serves you right, idiot.”

Junkrat couldn’t help but laugh- he was right, he was a huge idiot.

“Where to next romantic date? The amusement park? A zoo?”

Roadhog laughed.

“Next time, leave the romance to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
[My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
Y'all like Roadrat? Check out these Roadrat Discords i am Part of!
> 
> https://discord.gg/TExtAwW
> 
> https://discord.gg/HUTZSAF
> 
> Hit me up if you want to talk about the Junkers!!!


End file.
